Computer networks, such as those compliant with IEEE 802® standards, may be deployed in many type of environments, such as a home and/or business. These protocols may establish the security settings to prevent unauthorized access to data traffic. The security settings may include maintaining confidentiality of transmitted data and/or preventing unauthorized access to the transmitted data.